


Shards Of A Broken Vow

by Foxonwheels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut?, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Real Men Wear Tights, Vikturi, Yoi - Freeform, idek, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxonwheels/pseuds/Foxonwheels
Summary: What will triumph? temptation? Or a love like no other?





	Shards Of A Broken Vow

Chapter 1

Viktor took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he could muster to say those immortal words he had always wanted Yuuri to hear come from his lips, his and his alone “I, Viktor Nikiforov, do solemnly swear that I will love and cherish Yuuri Katsuki with all my heart and soul, Until death do us part……”. He had done it. And seeing Yuuri gaze at him with those two beautiful eyes and the look the look of total adoration splashed across his face took Viktor’s breath away.  
“...Or however long Yurio will love cats for, i’ll let you figure out how long that is” Viktor whispers in Yuuri’s ear, resulting in a giggling Yuuri, then he caught onto what Viktor had said. Viktor meant forever. Yuuri’s eyes widened with realisation and looked back to Viktor whom had a look on his face that was so full of love that all Yuuri could say was “Vitya…” “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki, I always have and I always will” Viktor replied. And with that, Viktor and Yuuri sealed their marriage with a kiss that spoke a thousand words.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that evening….  
~~~~~~~~~~~

At the reception in the banquet hall of the hotel Viktor and Yuuri were staying, all the invited guests clapped and cheered as the newly-wedded couple entered the room, Viktor and Yuuri were inseparable the entire evening. Towards the end of the reception, Viktor had stopped paying attention to the rest of the room entirely “What in heaven’s name did I do to deserve the beautiful Yuuri Katsuki?” Viktor said, as he lovingly gazed at Yuuri, clearly unaware that the reception was about to end. “Actually it’s Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov” Yuuri corrected, a hint of sass in his tone, and with that, the reception ended and everyone began to take their leave. Viktor was left starstruck by what Yuuri had said and he and Yuuri drifted into a sudden that the tension with a knife before Viktor suddenly took a strong hold of Yuuri’s wrist and dragged him towards the exit.

Yuuri watched, clearly confused, as he was dragged around the hotel until they reached what looked like his and Viktor’s hotel room. Viktor hastily opened the door, dragged Yuuri inside and swiftly kicked the door behind them. Viktor finally let go of Yuuri’s wrist and Yuuri gave him a questioning look and began to speak “Viktor wha —” but was interrupted by Viktor closing the space between them and locking their lips together In a heated, very much passionate kiss. It took seconds for Yuuri to catch on to what had happened, but before he could even begin to enjoy the moment, Viktor pulled away so just their foreheads were touching “oh Yuuri, if only you knew what you do to me…” He said with his eyes still closed, Yuuri didn't know what to do, but he was immediately interrupted by Viktor reinitiating the kiss with so much ‘Eros’ Yuuri thought he would instantaneously combust, but something else Yuuri noticed made an appearance too, agape. Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri and deepened the kiss. Yuuri gasped at Viktor's sudden advance, only to have the other man’s tongue past his lips, sending a shiver down yuuri’s spine.

Yuuri and Viktor battled for dominance, but in the end, Viktor held the title. At one point they had backed up against the wall, greedily taking in each other's heated kisses one after the other until Viktor decided to hoist Yuuri up against the wall. Immediately after, Yuuri instinctively wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist to equal out the Height difference between the two lovers. It wasn’t long before Viktor made yet another bold move toward the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt, swiftly undoing them without breaking the kiss and a mere few seconds later, both their shirts had been discarded on the floor and Viktor had moved on to Yuuri’s trousers. Yuuri pulled away from Viktor, earning a small whine from the Russian in return, but Yuuri ignored it and began to speak “Viktor. As much as I'd love it if you were to fuck me senseless against this wall,I'd like to point out the fact that we wouldn't last long if we continued like this” he said with a warning. Suddenly, Viktor gently released Yuuri from his grip only to pick Yuuri back up and walked over and set Yuuri on the bed gently “i don't think I'll ever get used to this” he said with the exact same gentleness and with that, he and Yuuri dove into the depths of adoration for one another until the early hours of the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank for reading this chapter of Shards Of A Broken Vow, if you enjoyed it please don't forget to leave a kudos and feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter, an update will be up soon so please be patient <3
> 
> \- Foxonwheels


End file.
